ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ken 10 Aliens Unleashed
Ken 10: Aliens Unleashed is a series by Chisanga Kapumpa. It follows 16 year old Kenny Tennyson with Devlin Levin as they try to find Ben and also the secrets behind Azmuth's new Bionitrix while also finding about a mysterious group of villains called the Negative 10. It is set in 2037 Plot After creating the new Cybermatrix for Kenny Azmuth also begins the plans for a Bionitrix. However the plan's are stolen one night and Ben is also missing. Desperate to find his father Ken takes the incomplete Cybermatrix. In the first episode "Ken 10 Begins" Azmuth believes Ken and Devlin have taken the plans are seeing Diamondhead on the lab monitor. He then puts out a 1200,00 tadenite hit on them and Ken and Dev find themselves gettin ambushed at every point. They then find out the plans were taken by Ren, Albedo's son who his working with the Negative 10. Later on they find that the Negative 10 are all all Ben's foes and they were the ones that took Ben. Ken then discovers the Negative 10 are being led by Billy Billions who in the 1 finale Endgame Billy used the Cybermatrix's core in his machine and returns back to his physichal form. In the Final Battle The reaction core in the Cybermatrix causes a malfunction causing an explosing killing Billions. In Season 2 a new villain by the name is Lord Weldus comes to Earth in hopes of Making the Earth his new kingdom and if that's not enough their some other foes who want to get revenge. Man a hero's job is never done. Characters *'Kenneth "Kenny" Max Tennyson- '''16 years old. Kenny has always wanted to follow in his father's footsteps as a superhero. He wields the Cybermatrix. He is extremely like Ben when it comes to personality and attitude. Also like Ben who loved smoothies, Kenny likes slushies. *'Devlin "Dev" Levin-Tennyson- 17 years old. The adopted older brother of Kenny. In this timeline Kevin was killed in a battle against Vilgax and the Tennysons adopted him. He can also mutate into Ultimate Kevin which he claimed as something he picked up from his Dad. He also drives a Ferrari Space Cruiser XXB1. *'Gwendolyn Verdona Tennyson- '''She has not been seen much in season 1 due to her going to boarding school. In season 2 it's revealed she inherited her aunts and great grandmothers anodite powers. Since then she has become a worthy asset to the two and she might be in a relationship with Ren. 15 years old *'Renwood "Ren" Tennyson- The adopted son of Albedo. Albedo mutated him so that he can morph into aliens like him without a watch. However Ren soon joins the Tennyson's team after he learns he isn't Albedo's son and he is actually Ben's first born but Albedo kidnapped him. *'Maxwell "Max" Tennyson- '''Kenny and Gwendolyn's grandfather and Dev's adopted grandfather. He lost his arm 20 years ago and has since had a robotic upgrade. *'Benjamin "Ben" Kirby Tennyson- Ken, Gwen's and Dev's adoptive father. He was missing for part of season 1 as he was kidnapped by the elite. However since Endgame he has appeared in every episode alongsideb his family. *'Kai Green -Tennyson- '''Kenny's mother. She isn't very supportive of Kenny's hero adventures and when she thought Gwen didn't have the spark she sent to boarding school. She also dislikes Devlin due to him being related to Kevin. *'The Negative 10 '''1. Billy Billions- '''The old rival of Ben. for 26 years he was trapped in his 10 year old form due to him being trapped in Dimension 12. He gathered the 9 others to form the Negative 10. In Endgame the Cybermatrix core combined with his machine causing an outburst returning him to his physical appearence. He was killed when the Cybermatrix core malfunctioned. '''2. Zombozo- '''Another foe of Ben. He is an insane clown with dangerous tricks up his sleeve. '''3. Dr Animo- '''Aloyious James Animo. A crazed scientiest who mutates animals. '''4. Hope- '''Hope also known as Charmcaster is an evil witch from Ledgerdomain. '''5. Rojo- '''A biker who is enthrolled in alien tech. '''6. Darkstar- '''An energy vampire who sucks the life out of people. '''7. Psyphon- '''An undertown crime boss. '''8. Carl Nesmith- '''A former superhero called Captain Nemesis turned into Overlord an evil villain in armour. '''9. Fistrick- '''A crime boss who deals in alien tech and a former wrestler. '''10. Khyber- '''The ultimate predator. Category:Series Category:Bad Grammar